My Life Is Tied To You
by Xaile
Summary: M for the future. A woman who fears love and a prince who just wants to be loved. What happens when they are together and the Fellowship is being threatend by her past? Please just read to find out. Review please.


A/N: I have rewriten chapter 1 to fix many typos and other problems I had with it hopefully I made it better please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. ((I'm going to kidnap Legolas someday…. He is just too… too… HOT SEXY PLAYFUL STRONG… *enters dream land*)) as for all other OCs they are mine! ^_^ For the most part this will be following the movie and maybe a little bit of the books too. Also too lazy to write in elvish so elvish will be in bold letters and translations of the draconic language will be at the bottom XP

Chapter 1

Singing a song to the moon

Sitting staring at the sky above a hooded figure gently shakes her head knowing she had to make haste more than ever now to Rivendell to ensure the fellowship destroys the ring. Too much blood had been spilled and the enemy was only getting started. Jumping from her high perch her cloak rippled behind revealing black leggings that clung to her like a second skin, a sword strapped to her side with a very interesting hilt, a crimson shirt could be seen under a black tunic, her boots showed proof of her travels though for how many years was another story. As she landed on the ground as a graceful leaf her cloak came to rest around her once more concealing her form. Bending down she picked up her pack as well as her quiver and began to run through the forest once more this time she wasn't planning on stopping till she made it to Rivendell.

Upon her arrival she was greeted by a face she knew all to well, Lord Elrond the very man she wished to speak with. A great man she knew for many years and was pleased to call father. Though she did not stay in Imladris it was still her second home. How long had it been since Lord Elrond adapted her into his family? She could not remember all she knew was she was still just a child of seven moons. She was his third, she was there for the birth of her sister Arwen, she was there for the adaption of a future king of man. A sudden pain of guilt hit her when she realized she had not been to visit her second home in nearly two years. But she was here now and she had a mission.

"**Greetings, my lord and father. It has been too long since we last spoke to each other. I am truly sorry for that how goes my family?"** She bowed her head in silence. She truly missed being here, being with this elf she called father. After her entire clan was wiped out Lord Elrond was the only man... um elf to except her. For that matter his wife Lady Celebrian was the one to encourage it. It was she however that requested her lineage be kept secret from her siblings as well as her adaption into the family. Even as a child she knew she had much to do when she became of age and would not be able to stay in Imladris for long amounts of time.

"**All is well my daughter. I have missed you greatly. If I may will you be staying for a while? I would much like to catch up on what you have been up to."** The elf spun around the sides of his hair were braided and pulled back as his silver Circlet lay upon his head. His gray eyes met for a brief moment changing ones before the hood once again concealed it's owner's eyes. Elrond's eyes soften and allowed himself a brief moment to hug the woman he still thought of as a child. The woman smiled and hugged the man back oh how she missed his touch.

"**I am glad to hear it. As for staying that is based upon what happens at the council you will be holding. Tell me when is it to be held? I wish to ****join seeing how I am the last of my kind."** The woman pulled back from the hug and looked at the elf to see surprise written on his face. For a moment he was quiet as if to contemplate something. He sighed and shook his head.

"**It seems you have friends in high places child. The meeting will be in two days time. Do you think it wise Lindel to be present at such an occasion? You know what will be there and if you touch it Sauron gaze may fall onto you. What then Lindel? He will try to make you his follower. You would be a dangerous foe to us all."** Lindel took her father's words into consideration and smiled. She had no intention of touching the ring nor did she have any intent to follow Sauron. Pulling the hood of her cloak off her head she looked at her father straight in the eyes. Her golden eyes held a gleam that Elrond knew was determination. Her pupils became slits like that of a dragon and he sighed at that reminder.

"**Father do not worry about me. I will not falter nor do I intend to touch it. My only wish is for it to be destroyed. It has no place here among men. Please trust me I have become a lot stronger over these many years. I have you and my brothers to thank for that."** Elrond smiled and nodded his head, how could he say no to her? She has proven herself may a time and she was the last of her kind. He had no choice it had to be done.

"**Very well, you may partake in the council but be warned there will be many present who feel that a woman has no right being present. The day of the council I will escort you to the meeting grounds so be ready, I do not like to be kept waiting. Your room is as you left it. Do you remember the way?" **Lindel smiled and nodded her head. Kissing her father's cheek she walked off threw the halls of Rivendell.

At once she had found the familiar door of her child hood. It still bore the carvings of many dragons around the border of the door while in the center was a simple carving of a rose situated in front of a sword. It was her clan's crest, it was a symbol of how they could be loving yet deadly. She smiled weakly as she pushed the door open. Stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her she looked around the room. It was a large room, directly in front of her up against the wall laid her bed. It had crimson canopy drapes and black silk sheets. The wood was mahogany and had her clan's crest carved on the headboard. To her left was an arch that lead out to the balcony that over looked the small lake and next to that her vanity table. It too was made from mahogany and had very little resting on its surface. To her right was her wardrobe, it was made out of mahogany and had roses carved into the doors. This lovely piece of furniture held her many clothes. Last she looked inside it was filled with her favorite clothes and dresses to please her father. Dresses however did not please her, it was in fact a thought that appalled her to be honest. After all she wasn't one for dresses and never would be. In her clan she was a warrior and warriors didn't do dresses her leggings boots shirts and tunics were enough for her.

Next to that was a door that lead to the bathroom. The walls however were what caught her attention. They had pictures of all different kinds of dragons hanging upon it. A smiled crept across her face as she looked at each painting. Shaking her head she decided it be best to take a bath before she slept. She hated smelling like a dirty man it was not a pleasant thing for her. She walked to her wardrobe and opened the doors. Looking around she found what it was she was searching for and pulled out a pair of black breeches and a black shirt. With clothes in hand she walked to the door beside her wardrobe and opened it. Her bathroom was big but not too big and to her surprise the bath had already been drawn for her.

"Elrond must have sent someone ahead of me. Note to self thank him for thinking of me." A smiled plaid across her face as she quickly stripped and settled herself in the tub. Once she had fully scrubbed herself clean and got out she dried herself with a soft towel and got dressed. She went back to her room and over to her vanity. Sitting before the mirror she picked up her simple brush and combed threw her long silver locks. Once all the tangles where gone she went over to her bag and removed the clothing that was inside of it. She pulled out a dark purple dress and purple slippers that matched. She even removed a leather belt that had her clan's crest on it. The last thing to be removed from her bag was a silver circlet with a gem at its center that changed color in the light. This circlet was the last piece of proof of her heritage. She found it in the ruins of her home, it belonged to her mother and was now her's. The ever changing gem was proof of her royal blood. Sighing she placed the crown on her vanity and the rest of the garments she removed into her wardrobe.

"Tangis though si dartak coi, ihk Elrond si geou put shafaer wer xsio youwe." She whispered to herself as she walked over to her bed finally clasping from exhaustion. In that moment sleep took her and peaceful dreams began to play out.

The next day was uneventful those attending the council began to arrive one by one and were given places to rest. Lindel didn't think it important for her to talk with them as of yet so she went for a walk not bothering anyone and not talking to anyone. She did however bow here and there as to not be rude to those around her. The day was long and by the time night had fallen she was once again in her room. She had removed her clothes taken a bath washed her hair and got dressed in brown leggings and a maroon shirt. She walked to her balcony and closed her eyes allowing the moon's rays to wash over her. She loved the moon and thanked Varda for the stars in the sky. Though from a different clan, Lindel's people had the same belief as the elves, it also helped that she was raised by elves. Opening her mouth a silent melody escaped her lips one from her homeland. If it was only in elvish, then she would have been mistake for an elf standing there upon her balcony.

_Welun shafaer yoweth visp ve kii_

_Kii tir wer iski lehhav shio thurkear?_

_Si trelk sia saurivic vur si ocuir astahi lehhav_

_Vi ssej tune ihk sia kornari ekess sing _

_Si itheik rinovup kear ihk nomeno blissful klewar _

_Hesi tairais ulnaus ti drong aurthon _

_Welun shafaer yoweth confn vaeri mrith ve _

_Vaeri till wer thurkear ui spent._

_Moon on high tell me why_

_Why do the stars play all night?_

_I close my eyes and I see them play_

_A silent tune for my heart to sing_

_I wait every day for this blissful moment_

_Our time together not long enough_

_Moon on high come dance with me_

_Dance till the night is spent._

As she sang she was unaware of the light blue eyes watching her in wonderment. The song she sang he didn't understand till the silver haired beauty sang it again in common tongue. The song was a peaceful one, one of merriment and joy. He couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and just listening to the voice of the beauty on the balcony. When the song came to an end he was a bit saddened and opened his eyes to see her go back inside. Who was that he wondered. He had never met her before nor did he ever hear a language such as the one she spoke in. He would just have to find out and hopefully it would be soon.

A/N here is the translation for what Lindel said in her room.

Tangis though si dartak coi, ihk Elrond si geou put shafaer wer xsio youwe. - Even though I hate it, for Elrond I will put on the damn thing.


End file.
